Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a technical field of lighting and signaling, in particular, to a light guide assembly, and a lighting and/or signaling apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A light guide is a light conducting component applied widely in various optical systems, for example, in a lamp, in particular in a vehicle lamp for an automobile vehicle. The light guide may conduct and control light in high efficiency. In practice, certain light guides may provide good illumination or decoration effects. As the society develops, customized and diversification requirements for the illumination or decoration effects increase gradually. However, in the prior art, the light guide typically has a single arrangement for receiving an inputted light, which may not satisfy such requirements.